The Broom Closet
by NatureLvrKittz
Summary: Draco, Harry, a small closet and firewhiskey...uh oh...
1. Mrs Norris' Nose

Harry walked quietly down the hall, invisibility cloak just showing his heels. He was

wearing black sneakers, baggy jeans and his white buttons up top that was part of

school uniform. His clothes were wrinkly and untucked from his busy day. Another

sleepless night walking the halls, he didn't even know where in the castle he was.

Noisly walking by a tapestry he didn't even notice Mrs. Norris's head peak out from

behind it. Her small nose twitching from a familular scent of her favourite

rulebreaker. Trailing after him she waited for the perfect moment to step on the

cloaks edge.

Looking out the big, clear, moonlit windows Draco couldn't help but think that the

moon was perfect. Then a noise caught his attention that he recognized right away,

the weezing of the caretaker Filch. Looking around he noticed a small door across

the hall. When Draco opened it he saw it was a broom cupboard and wedged

himself in. His black baggy pants covered almost the entire space on the floor.

Peaking out of the crack he saw Mrs. Norris reach up and claw an invisible object,

pulling off Potter's cloak. Potter's skin went pale at the noise of Filch's weezing.

Draco's heart pounded and before he knew it he has opened the door, reached out

and had grabbed Potter's shirt, yanking him inside.

_::Thanks for reading, please leave a review!::_


	2. The Voice

::_I want to thank Rogue for the first review, I wrote this because you cared enough to comment! I like how you took time to tell me about my story_::

Draco looked across at Harry who was giving him an identical look of amazed

confusion. "Why did you do that?"

Draco was so close to Harry he could taste some firewhiskey in his breath. Draco

frantically thought of a reason as to why he pulled him in. They were about the same

height now, Potter was catching up. Then he felt a warm hand slide down into his

pocket. "Wha-"

Harry covered Draco's mouth and slide his other hand into the opposite pocket.

Then Draco realized he was looking for his wand. He sighed rather too loudly and

flich's scurrying footsteps headed straight for them. Draco panicked, they were

caught and he could hear the roomers now, _"What?! In a closet with Potter? Of all _

_people!"_ He was rudely snapped back to his thoughts as Harry said the most

unexpected thing.

"Quick sit on the ground and keep your legs together. I'm going to hide us!"

Without hesitation Draco squished himself to the floor and was soon straddled by Potter.

"What the hell Potter!"

"Shut up and stay quiet!"

After straddling him Harry grabbed his cloak and covered them perfectly.

"Can't we stand?" Draco's heart was thumping as he looked through the dark

guessing where Potter's face was.

"Trust me." He only nodded and tried to look away.

Filch opened the door and lunged out into the darkness with his gnareled(sp) hand.

Draco couldn't help but smirk, he actually trusted Potter, then he felt Harry become

dead weight on top of him,"Damn." Draco waited for the nasty caretaker to leave,

the door closed with a snap behind him. Draco looked over at the door, then tried to

find a way to drag an unconcious boy to a safe place. Draco would have left him to

get caught but considering he saved his ass in the last few seconds he owed it to

Potter to get him somewhere safe. Pushing up the unconcious body Draco turned

the doorknob and toppeled out of the closet with Potter, the invisibility cloak slipping

off revealing the boys.

"Well well well Draco, do I want to ask or should I wait until later? I will want _all_ the

details even the grusomely dirty ones..."

::_Oh no whats going to happen? Who is it? How does Filch hear so good?!? Just have to wait!_::


	3. The Best Friend

Draco sat at the end of his dorm bed, his shirt off and recently taken away by an elf.

Blaise Zambini sat behind him, his legs projecting from either sides of Draco's

body.

"Be careful with that stuff, it stings!"

"Whimp." Blaise retorted.

"Fag."

"And still getting more action than you, he he..." Blaise whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco silently cursed himself, Blaise was right he was in this terrible downspell of

women and he thought he might explode from his sexual tension. Blaise being gay

never fazed him, he was still Blaise he didn't have two heads or six arms. Draco

laughed quietly and just patted his friends leg beside him.

"So can I ask how you didn't feel this earlier?"

"Adrenaline probably, I was so sure you were a teacher or worse a student."

"So what am I then!?" Blaise said shuffling himself to sitting next to Draco, done his

disinfecting.

"A good friend who wont tell a soul about tonight."

After a short pause and returning smirks they looked over at the unconcious boy.

One of his arms hung off the black couch suspended in mid-air. He slept peacefully

with out his glasses on. They layed on the nightstand next to him. His black hair was

naturally messy and a small smile hid in the corner of his lips.

"He's so peaceful when he sleeps..."Draco spoke quietly...

Blaise looked from Harry to Draco and started to laugh. He couldn't help it, it wasn't

his fault. Draco looked over and shoved his friend smiling himself.

"I just don't get it though, Potter never seemed the type to drink."

"Maybe his life isn't so perfect as you think." Draco just gave a sarcastic eye roll.

"Oooh yes I bet his life is just terribly hard isn't it? Wealth and power and fame. How

does he deal with it!"

"We still have the job of getting him to his own room..."

"Yea...I know how, come on."

_::Alright, so it's a little bit boring and drabby but I had to show you their relationship! Sue me! Give me some ideas too I don't mind::_


	4. The Perdicament

The boys paused on a stair platform, both were brething heavy and perspirating. A bead of sweat slowly trickled down from Draco's temple while Blaise's hairline shone with his own sweat.

"Why did there have to be so many stairs?" Blaise looked up at the last flight of stairs.

"If only filch didn't hear spells from anywhere on the grounds we could have floated him up." Draco glanced at Harry's neck and saw the red skin from much earlier. He was more than likely going to bruise.

After dragging the boy up the stairs Blaise led Draco to the fat Lady's portrait. Her weary eyes became latched into the odd scene.

"Mr. Potter? Are you alright?"

"Let us in he needs his bed." Blaise explained.

"But, your not allowed without a password."

Suddenly the unconcious teen stirred and out of repitition slurred out, "Hot Contact."

Draco shot an uneasy glance at Harry then watched as the portrait quickly opened. Draco tensed up, why was thier password so...evilly awkward? Suddenly Draco stopped in his tracks with Blaise right in sync with him.

"Woa..." Draco had to admit, this common room was much more comphortable looking.

"Comon, I know his room." Draco nodded and started to walk before stopped and staring at Blaise with a dropped jaw.

"What!" Blaise stopped and quietly moved his jaw silently, speachless.

"W-well you see, uh, he shares a room with this guy named-"

"Nevermind, I don't want to know." Draco waved his free hand. After some more stairs and some heavy grunt work Blaise opened a door and led the other boys in.

"This one here, his drapes are never closed."

After Blaise handed Draco Harry's upper body Blaise grabbed his legs and the boys got him on to the bed. As Blaise started to take his shoes off, Draco took the glasses and placed them on the table. Before he could react Harry grabbed Draco's arm and rolled over, pulling the unexpecting boy on the bed and also on the sleeping Griffindor.

"H-hey, let go!" Blaise looked over and shushed him, smiling at Draco's perdicament.

"Well goodnight Draco..." Draco's eyes shot open wide and his jaw dropped. He was going to leave him, stuck attached to Potter in a dorm room.

_::Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers, I enjoy and love hearing from you. Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebreate it and let me know how things are going!::_


	5. After Thoughts

Draco pulled on his arm, trying to get free. His heart raced and his eyes darted around to the other beds, heavy breathing and the rustling of sheets was the only reply. Draco stopped finally and began to catch his breath, his eyes catching on a glimmer inside Potter's pocket. Carefully reaching forward he pulled a vial out. It wad filled with a rather bright amount of liquid, a shining red. A small note was wound around the outside, rather tempting. He reached forwards and carefully pulled the note off and read.

_Draco, this will fix him right up, you can thank me later - Blaise_

Thank him!? Mor elike beat the crap out of him! But it was worth it to give the potion a shot. So, biting off the top, he waited for a perfect moment.

Ten minutes passed and Draco was getting impatient. He had to do this on his own and move him himself.

"Uh, wait a second..." Draco pbserved the situation, one hand holding an open potion, one being held hostage by a weird sleeping boy.

"Potter, ohhh Potter, drink this, it will make you feel better." Slowly, unbelievably he rolled over and opened his mouth. He poured the red liquid in and waited. Slowly Harry's face became relaxed and his eyes began to flutter open and came to rest of the sight of Draco in his dorm room, nervous.

"Malfoy?" Draco hadn't planned a good thing to say to Potter when he woke up.

"Potter you, uh, this isn't...what you think, there was a closet and Blaise and...and..." He stared into Potter shocked face then Draco looked down and realized he was still shirtless. The boys eyes grew wide and then he glances down at himself, seeing how his clothes were still on yet a foreign arm was under his body. Sitting up he let Draco go, letting him fall back onto the cold stone floor.

"Malfoy, you didn't do anything weird did you?"

"Other than take your drunken ass from a closet to the Slytherin dorms then all the way up those damn stairs to get you here only for you to accuse me of raping your ass then yes I did do something weird! I helped you!" With that he stood up and stormed out, his chest heaving up and down shaking his head back and forth.

"Malfoy, wait!" Harry ran out and looked at him with an almost confused expression.

"Uhm, thank you and i'm sorry about earlier."

"Potter, not everything is fixed with alcohol you know."

"I heard it was the best remedy for a heart breaking break up..."

Malfoy looked over at him and tilted his head slightly to the side, heart break?

"Can I ask a favour Malfoy?" Hary's cheek bones slowly grew to a pink.

"Uh, I guess...Though you'll owe me." He just nodded and fidgetted with his hands.

"Can I have a hug?" The request was so plain, so ordinary that it caught Malfoy off gaurd. Sure he was more of the solidary type though even he would give a hug if the situation called for one.

"I suppose..." He stepped forwards and the two embraced awkwardly, Harry's hand traced the bandage on Draco's back and for a second they relaxed before breaking away and both blushing red. Curtly both left going their seperate ways, both thinking the same thing...

Man, he's warm...


	6. Getting Back

**Rosiebud - Oh! DON'T DIE!**

**Amber V - Makes Harry & Draco molest you**

**Wolf Maid - Yea I know!**

Draco had made his way back to the dorms and slipped into his sleepwear. After

sliding under his covers letting the uncomphortable chill of unused blankets set in,

he simply sighed. His arms and body shivered while Draco thought of the odd

evening and night earlier before.

After some time the sound of rustling sheets and feet tip toeing across the room

pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Draco, is that you?" A tall dark sillouhette stood beside his bed, the chill in the

evening hour made the boy shiver.

"Yes, it's me no thanks to you!" Draco half whispered, sitting up angerly yet quickly

regretting it as his sheets were just beginning to de-thaw.

"I g-gave you that p-peppermint potion-n-n." Blaise's teeth chattered and he

resorted to covering his mouth with his hand.

"Let me in under there and we talk more."

"Why would I do that!"

"Shh, p-please my bed has been frozen all night and I havn't slept a wink, I am your

friend-"

"A friend who left me trapped with a boy I-"

"Move over I'm coming in whether you like it or not!"

"Oh no you don't!"

After a few minutes of struggling both boys were under the over facing each other

laying down.

"Jesus Draco, your like an oven." Draco had to styfle his laughter into the pillow.

"That sounds dirty Blaise don't say that."

A short pause of silence passed and soon was interupted by a small, unexpected

question.

"Hey Draco, you still awake?"

"Mmmm, just barely what do you want?"

"Was he cute when he slept?"

"Blaise, your such a pervert."

"Just answer it before I fall asleep."

"Draco?"

"He seemed, very unpeaceful. Like he was tense and distracted."

"Why do you ask Blaise?"

"No reason, just realized something."

"What?"

"Blaise?"

"I can hear your trying not to laugh."

"BLAISE!"

"Okay, okay."

"Sexual tension."

**I decided to change to bold for my own personal talks, sorry about the long time inbetween chapters. Things got a little busy.**

**And also i'd just like to say i've recently cut my hair super short for cancer. I myself don't have it but donated my longer locks for children who are bald and want a wig.**


	7. The Enticement

**Well, as a surprise I am back! I tried writing my story and sucked miserablly and I sat there trying to figure out why and it is because there was no...you guys! No one telling me how good or cute or bad my grammar is...I missed you guys, I hope you take me back in!**

The next morning Draco woke up quite warm and comphortable. Blaise's back was

facing him and repetative, heavy breathing was heard on the other side. Getting up

Draco showered and dressed, after his reutine he looked quickly at himself in the

mirror. The back of his hair was short but his bangs were longer and hung just over

his eyes, he went for a darker blond this year not exactly platinum but still bright.

Quickly walking back into the dorm room he looked around only to notice he was the

only one up. Heading to the great hall he saw that many people were taking

advantage of their weekend to sleep in. Sitting down Draco helped himself to

bacon, toast, and some vegetable sticks.

His stumach nicely full Draco decided to take a walk around outside. He headed in

the direction of the platform where Granger had ruthlessly punched him third year.

Smirking to himself as he passed through the bridge he noticed a dark robed

individual sitting at the edge of the grass cliff writing busily. Walking forwards quietly

he peeked over the boys shoulder. Not paying attention to who it was he began

reading what he was writing. Soon he was pulled into the small story, leaning closer

and closer. The boy, so focused on writing, didn't notice this at all. After sometime

he put the pen down and sighed.

"Don't stop writing." The boy jumped and looked up at Draco with surprise. Draco

immediatly wished he was invisible as he looked (rather too closely) into Potter's

face. Noticing the bruises around his throat a twinge of guilt ran through Draco.

"Were you reading it?!" Harry asked frantically, closing his book. Standing up he

defensively faced Malfoy.

"Yes, and it was rather good so I want you to write more. Right now."

"Too bad, it doesn't work that way."

"Why not?" Draco glanced again at the bruises, this time Harry noticed.

"Admiring your handy work?" Draco just stared, slowly he reached up towards them.

Harry froze and just as Malfoy tenitively touched them he grabbed his wrist tightly.

"I'm sorry..."Malfoy whispered.

"Save it for someone who will be gullible enought o actually believe you." Throwing

Draco's hand away Harry marched off toward Hagrid's and Draco back to Hogwarts

still wanting to know what happened in Potter's stupid little story.

**Hopeing you guys will let me write to you again!**


	8. Black and Brown

*I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.*

Heading up all the stairs towards the library Draco tries furiously to unclench his fists. Why did Potter make him so angry yet break out the curiosity in him. The small story Potter was writing seemed very real, if not his own journel. It hit him, of course! That is why he said it couldn't just be written on command because his life didn't occur on command. The things in that small book would probably astound people and the small bit Draco caught told him no one fully understood what was going on inside Harry's mind. Potter's. Damn it.

Entering the library Draco saw a familiar bush of brown near the back of the library. Taking the long way to the back of the room Draco sifted casually through books on the shelves and went up and down almost every isle. Slowly He ended up slowly sliding into the chair across the table from the mud-blood. He simply looked at her, a sort of smirky glare waiting for her to notice. But he of course knew she had noticed him since he entered the threshhold.

Her eyes scanned the overly large book too quickly to be taken seriously. Her finger slide down the page as she read line after line after line, then getting to the bottom she inhaled deeply before looking up. They stared long and quietly at eachother hardly blinking. Draco cut the silence first by sighing and drumming his fingers once before opening his mouth to speak but, of course, she cut him off.

"I have no answer for you nothing is in these books about removal. There is searing, obliteration but for the level of it I don't think it will work. I've even spoken to Madam P. but she was lost for words." Her brows furled together and her eyes shot like bullets to Draco's arm. "Let me see it once more, since our last attempt."

Draco growled to himself from simple emberessment and looked around for lingering or nosey students. Granger did the same very quickly then lent forward over his arm. A heavy curse-tattoo like the dark mark took a few applications to fully put on. Draco's mother resisting it made it so it wasn't fully applied yet, the smokey outline was visable on his pale skin. Tugging up his sleeve Draco looked away in disgust, it was to the point he couldn't bare to look at it anymore. A small wrapped bandage covered the spot which Hermione speedily and messily unravelled. He could feel her cold fingers poke and prod it a few time before rubbing it roughly with her thumb. A reutine he had become all too accustomed too.

"I want to try something I just read now so prepare yourself. It is a type of morphing spell I want to see if maybe I can morph your skin and see..."

"Whatever Granger just do it already." Draco tensed his arm up in anticipation to the change, whatever it would be. A quick flick of her wand and his skin grew very cold and hard, steel replaced the whole inner part of his arm. A gasp left his lips without meaning too but it was silenced with a bite of his lip. it was there only a few moments before Granger turned it back to normal leaving his arm, his skin, pale white. He looked, no black smokey outline... Nothing. Did it work this time? Was he free? But to his dismay the black started reswirling on his arm and he angerly rewrapped his disgusting limb.

"I'm sorry Mal-Draco, I will keep looking. I want to help I do I am trying." She seemed to be explaining herself for something that hasn't been figured out in years.

"Forget it Granger I know you are doing your best. I'll come back next week or whenever..."

Kicking his chair back Draco stormed out wondering if this hell would ever leave or if he was doomed to remember his father's mistakes.


End file.
